Zum Haare raufen
Zum Haare raufen (Originaltitel: Hare Peace) ist die erste Episode von der Fernsehserie Rapunzel - Die Serie. Sie wurde erstmals am 9. Oktober 2017 im Disney Channel ausgestrahlt. Handlung Rapunzels Albtraum|250px|thumb|left Es ist eine Woche her seit Rapunzels Haar zurückgegangen ist und in dieser Zeit hat sie Albträume gehabt, von denen sie glaubt, dass sie ihr etwas erzählen. Cassandra weigert sich immer noch, Rapunzel zu erlauben, Eugene oder irgendjemandem von der Nacht zu erzählen, in der sie sich herausgeschlichen haben, und dass es ihre Schuld war, dass ihre Haare von Anfang an zurückgewachsen sind. Sie ist besorgt, dass, wenn das herauskommt, sie in ein Kloster geschickt werden könnte. So weit jeder weiß ist Rapunzel an diesem Morgen mit langen Haaren aufgewacht. Rapunzel mag es nicht Geheimnisse vor Eugene zu bewahren, aber zu Cassandras Bitte sagt sie nichts. Während Eugene und Maximus die Kneipenschläger besuchen, kommt Cassandra zu Rapunzel, um von jemandem zu erzählen, der ihnen helfen könnte, das Geheimnis ihrer Haare zu entschlüsseln. Die Person, die sie vorschlägt, ist jemand namens Varian, der ein Zauberer ist. Ziemlich wenig ist über ihn bekannt, aber Gerüchten zufolge sei er gefährlich, aber so oder so ist er Rapunzels beste Chance, mehr über ihre Haare herauszufinden. Rapunzel und Cassandra auf der Suche nach Varian|thumb|right|250px Rapunzel, Cassandra und Pascal reiten in ein Dorf außerhalb des Königreichs und treffen dabei auf Eugene und Maximus. Als sie ihre Chance sehen, den langen Gedichten zu entkommen, folgen sie ihnen zu einer heruntergekommenen Mühle. Rapunzel, Cassandra und Pascal gehen hinein, und plötzlich geraten ihre Füße in irgendeine Art von Schmiere. Sie werden von dem mysteriösen Zauberer Varian konfrontiert, nur um festzustellen, dass er tatsächlich nur ein junger Wissenschaftler ist, der Alchemie studiert. Nachdem Rapunzel und Cassandra sie von seiner speziell angefertigten Schmiere befreit haben, machen sie sich daran, warum sie gekommen sind. Varian beginnt ihre Haare zu untersuchen und das erste, was sie entdecken, ist, dass sie ihre magischen Heilkräfte nicht mehr haben. Varian hat dann Rapunzel an eine Art Maschine gebunden, wo sie eine Reihe von Tests an Rapunzels Haar durchführen . Während der Tests denkt Eugene, dass Rapunzel in Schwierigkeiten ist und beobachtet aus einem Fenster. Er beschließt sie zu retten, nur um zu erkennen, dass sie überhaupt nicht in Gefahr ist. Varian erkennt Eugene als Flynn Rider, wird jedoch fälschlicherweise für den Charakter in den Büchern gehalten, aus welchen Eugene den Namen angenommen hat. Plötzlich zittert ein Erdbeben durch die Werkstatt. Varian erinnert sich, dass er ein Gerät anbringen muss, das die Ergebnisse der Tests ausdrucken wird. Begleitet von Eugene findet Varian, was er sucht und zeigt zu dieser Zeit Eugen sein größtes Projekt. Unterhalb des Dorfes hat Varian fünf Maschinen gebaut, die sein Dorf mit heißem fließendem Wasser versorgen. Für Eugene sehen sie instabil aus, und die chemischen Reaktionen, die sie auslösen, sind die Quelle allen Zitterns. Varian versichert Eugene, dass nichts schiefgehen kann, aber Eugene ist sich da nicht sicher. In der Zwischenzeit hat Rapunzel nur noch zwölf Test vor sich, und die durch die Maschinen verursachten Erschütterungen werden immer schlimmer. Eugene macht sich Sorgen, er nimmt Varian zur Seite und bittet ihn diese Maschinen abzuschalten. Also geht er unter die Erde, um sie abzuschalten, nur um festzustellen, dass es schon zu spät ist. Der Zustand seiner Maschinen wird kritisch und löst eine Reihe von Erdbeben aus, genau wie die Tests an Rapunzels Haar. Rapunzel ist jedoch in der Maschine gefangen und Eugene kann sie nicht befreien. Schon bald bricht das ganze Gebäude zusammen. Rapunzel sagt Eugene, er solle sich retten, aber er beschließt bei ihr zu bleiben. Als die Decke einstürzt, werden sie jedoch durch ein Schutzschild aus Rapunzels Haaren gerettet. left|Eugene und Rapunzel auf Maximus|250px|thumb Danach ist das Chaos vorbei, aber Varians Dorf ist in Trümmern. Varian entschuldigt sich bei seinem betrübten Vater für den Schaden des Dorfes. Vor allem gingen die Ergebnisse der Tests an Rapunzels Haaren verloren, als das Gebäude auf ihnen zusammenbrach. Sowohl Rapunzel als auch Eugene stimmen überein, dass sie keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben wollen und Rapunzel gesteht schließlich die Wahrheit über das, was in der Nacht, in der ihre Haare zurückgekehrt sind, tatsächlich passiert ist. Als Eugene erfährt, dass Cassandra ihr geholfen hat, sich wegzuschleichen, plant er zunächst sie zu verpetzen. Er entscheidet sich aber dagegen, nachdem erbemerkt hat, wie wichtig sie für Rapunzel ist. Trotzdem zeigt er Dankbarkeit für Rapunzels Ehrlichkeit. Was die Gruppe nicht weiß ist, dass einer der schwarzen Felsen, die Rapunzels Haar wachsen ließen, außerhalb des Königreichs zu wachsen beginnen. Charaktere *Rapunzel *Eugene Fitzherbert *Cassandra *König von Corona *Königin von Corona *Große Nase *Varian *Quirin *Gothel Internationale Veröffentlichungen *24. März 2017 (USA) *1. Oktober 2017 (Brasilien) Galerie Rapunzel erste Episode.png Rapunzel umarmt ihre Eltern.jpg Rapunzel öffnet eine Tür.png Grotel Rapunzel - Die Serie.png Grotel und Rapunzel in der Serie.png Magische Strahlen Rapunzels Haar.jpg Rapunzel lächelt gequält.png Cassandra ist verzweifelt.png Cassandra muntert Rapunzel auf.png Rapunzel und Flynn Rider reden.jpg Cassandra und Rapunzel sitzen.jpg Rapunzel und Cassandra am Eigang von Varian.png Cassandra und Rapunzel suchen Varian.png Varian untersucht Rapunzel.png Maximus und Eugene verfolgen Rapunzel und Cassandra.png Varian steckt Rapunzel in seine Maschine.png Rapunzels Haare um Rapunzel.png Varian.png Trivia *Rapunzels Haar besitzt nicht mehr seine heilende Kräfte, aber es zeigt sich, dass es eine neue Kraft erlangt hat. en:What the Hair?! nl:Wel alle haren...! Kategorie:Serienauftakt Kategorie:Rapunzel - Die Serie (Episoden) Kategorie:Episoden